Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adapter for receiving a medical technical device as well as a position detecting system.
Brief Description of the Related Art
In medical technology, clinical navigation systems are known, with the help of which, e.g. during an operation, the spatial position of an instrument (e.g. an endoscope) can be determined, in order to enable their display in the correct position in imaging representations (e. g. in the form of a CT image) of an operating field. The display in the correct position requires a transformation of the spatial position, determined by the position detecting system, of the instrument into the coordinate system of the representation of the operating field. Especially optical measuring systems are used as position detecting systems, which by means of several cameras sense the position of trackers, which consist of several fixedly connected, predominantly spherically shaped marker elements. Alternatively, also electromagnetic measuring systems are employed, in the case of which the position of sensor coils is measured in an electromagnetic field generated by a field generator.